Faith
by Dandragon Wolf
Summary: An interesting way of ridding yourself of a problem


Faith   
by Dandragon Wolf   
  
Listening to a little too much Wham! recently. Thought this would be a   
funny conversation. All Gundam Wing characters belong to their owners   
(you know who they are), I just write stories. Some yaoi and male/female   
content (just covering all my bases here), though nothing graphic at   
all. "Faith" lyrics belong to George Michael and whomever else. Relena   
and Heero have a little talk about their relationship with the help of   
the others. Enjoy!   
  
Relena smiled at Heero. She had just finished talking to him about what   
she thought their relationship would be like.   
"What do you think?" she asked finally.   
Heero looked at her seriously.   
"Oh well I guess it would be nice," he said.   
Her smile widened.   
"If I could touch your body." he said.   
She froze at his choice of words.   
"If you want to you can." she said resolutely.   
"I know not everybody," he said. "Has gotta body like you."   
She blushed at the compliment.   
"Does that mean that you'll...?" she trailed off hopefully   
"Oh, but I gotta think twice," he continued suddenly. "Before I give   
my heart away."   
"But why?" she asked.   
" 'Cause I know all the games you play," he stated.   
"Games? Never." she protested.   
"Because I play them too." he added.   
"You do?!" she said incredulously.  
Heero looked sad.   
"Oh I need some time off," he continued. "From that emotion."   
"What? Why?" she demanded.   
"Time to pick my heart up off the floor." he informed.   
"Why? Why would you be heartbroken?" she asked, confused.   
"Oh, when that love comes down," he continued. "Without devotion. Well,   
it takes a strong man baby, but I'm showing you the door."   
He pushed her towards the door firmly yet gently.   
"Why Heero? Why?" she pleaded.   
She shrieked in surprise as Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei suddenly appear   
from behind the couch. They smiled and said in unison with Heero in a   
curiously singsong tone.   
" 'Cause I gotta have faith. Oh, I've gotta have faith. I've gotta   
have faith."   
"Faith?" she repeated. "I don't understand, Heero."   
"Baby, I know you're asking me to stay," Heero said.   
"That's right." she agreed.   
"Saying, 'Please, please, please, don't go away.'." he guessed.   
"That's right." she agreed.   
"You say I'm giving you the blues." he added   
"Never, you never do." she denied quickly.   
"Maybe." he said suddenly. "Ha. You mean every word you say..." he   
added with a sarcastic laugh.   
"Of course I mean it all." she protested.   
"Can't help but think of yesterday..." he said. "And now another little   
'tie me down to loverboy' rules."   
"Yesterday? Was there someone else?" she asked disbelievingly.   
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei suddenly chorused in again with Heero.   
"Before this river, becomes an ocean. And before you throw my heart   
back on the floor."   
"I'd never do that." she protested   
"Let me reconsider." Heero sang on. "My foolish notion."   
"Yes, please do." she agreed quickly.   
"Well, I need someone to love me but I wait for something more." he   
decided.   
She gasped in disbelief.   
"What? Who?"   
"I'll just have to wait. 'Cause I gotta have faith. I've gotta have   
faith." Heero insisted.   
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei join in again with Heero.   
"Before this river, becomes an ocean. And before you throw my heart back   
on the floor...Oh, lemme reconsider, my foolish notion...well, I need   
someone to hold me but I wait for something more. 'Cause I gotta have   
faith. Oh, I've gotta have faith. I've gotta have faith."   
"It's that Duo isn't it?" she demanded angrily. "That's stupid little   
twerp. I know it is. Don't lie to me!"   
They continued on, ignoring her. She shrieked in anger and stormed   
outside to run into Duo.   
"Hey Relena!" he greeted with his cheerful smile.   
She slapped him across the face and yanked hard on his braid before   
storming off.   
"Ah!" Duo yelped in surprise at the two successive jolts of pain. "What   
was that for?" he yelled at Relena's back.   
Muttering unsightly comments about women these days, Duo entered the   
house, rubbing his cheek and head, to find the others standing around.   
They looked up at him upon arrival.   
"Hey guys!" Duo said with his easy smile. "What's up with her?"   
The others looked at each other and shrugged. Suddenly Relena came   
storming back in.   
"Damn you Heero!" she yelled, glaring.   
Heero responded by pulling Duo over to him and kissing the startled boy   
soundly. Relena shrieked again and rushed out. Hero let Duo breathe again.   
"Thank you for your George Michael CD." Heero said.   
Duo staggered upright and looked at Heero incredulously.   
"What was that-" Duo's question was muffled as Heero suddenly kissed him   
again just as Relena re-entered the house.   
"Hee-" she broke off when she saw them.   
She turned around and turned back suddenly to find the two still kissing.   
"I give up!" she screamed.   
She ran out the door, sobbing. Heero let Duo stand.   
"What was that for?" Duo repeated.   
"Mission accomplished." Heero said.   
The others nodded in satisfaction.   
"What mission?" Duo demanded.   
"To prevent Relena Peacecraft from hindering the Gundam pilots." Trowa   
said.   
"Oh." Duo understood. "But why did you have to kiss me?" he asked.   
"Everyone else said no." Heero replied.   
"Is that so?" Duo said in a dangerous tone.   
He sauntered over to the other three. They looked at him patiently. With   
surprising swiftness, Duo kissed all of them quickly. He dashed off, laughing   
in triumph, as they all 'ack-ed' in disgust. On Heero's face, a small,   
barely perceptible, smile cracked.   
  
the end... 


End file.
